The Darkest Thing
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: Warning: TOTAL AU UNIVERSE. Kill Bill style Chuck and Blair. Read before you judge. "Her brown eyes had widened, for the first time portraying real emotion at the gun pointed at her face. 'Chuck,' she said as he cocked the gun. 'Its your baby.'"


**A/N**: So before you go all crazy, understand that this is COMPLETELY AU. Just think of Chuck and Blair as assassins and then this could totally happen. Basically I was watching Kill Bill Vol. 2 (one of the best franchises ever-watch it) and then I heard the quote and totally had a flashback to GG. I was actually thinking about doing this for awhile as a multi-fic, but this is something different. So if you've seen the movie, you know how this ends. If you haven't, I don't want to hear anything about how unrealistic this is because you just have to watch it. Anyway, it was basically the quotes below that influenced this, so yes, there actually is a connection.

**Summary**: Her brown eyes had widened, for the first time portraying real emotion at the gun pointed at her face. "Chuck," she said as he cocked the gun. "Its your baby."

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine, Quotes and inspiration come from Kill Bill and of course, as always, GG and Chair's epicness for without it, this would not be possible. And if you want to here it, these are the songs that I was listening to when I was writing this

**Da uomo a uomo -Raoul & Ennio Morricone & His Orchestra**

**L'arena -Ennio Morricone**

**Battle Without Honor or Humanity -Tomoyasu Hotei**

**A Silhouette of Doom -Ennio Morricone**

So those are all on Kill Bill Vol. 1&2 if you really want to go crazy.

* * *

_The worst thing I ever did. The darkest thought I ever had. You said you would stand by me through anything. This, Blair, is anything._

_I never thought that the worst thing you ever did would be to me._

-3.17, Inglorious Basstards

_I'm a killer. I'm a murdering bastard. You knew that. And there are consequences to breaking the heart of a murdering bastard. You experienced some of them. Was my reaction really that surprising?_

_Yes. It was. Could you do what you did? Of course you could. But I never thought you would or could do that to me._

_I'm really sorry, Kiddo. But you thought wrong._

-Bill and The Bride

-Kill Bill Vol. 2

Chuck Bass never truly gave any thought to the status of female assassins. Growing up in a single parent household where contract killing was not only a job, but a lifestyle choice, he never really gave any thought to his conscience either. He had heard of the top female assassins in the world, but had never truly encountered one.

Funnily enough, he was musing about this as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen pointed a shotgun in his face.

From the moment Chuck Bass met Blair Waldorf, he knew he was in love with her.

"You pretty good with that shotgun?" he smirked easily, watching her perfectly manicured hands grip the trigger.

This girl had killed before.

"Not that I need to be at this range," she sneered.

He decided that her voice was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

"But I'm a surgeon with this shotgun."

Chuck Bass had never been in love and never even planned on it. But right now, he knew he was looking into the face of death. This woman was hired to kill him, from a rival contractor presumably, and she was going to go through with it.

She would have done it too if the floor hadn't suddenly been riddled with bullets. For the first time, Chuck cursed his contractor's timing at protecting him as he watched a bullet tear through the porcelain thigh of a woman he only knew through reputation.

She hesitated and in that moment, he knew it had saved his life.

Chuck hit the floor, his nose bleeding profusely from the end of her gun smashing into his face. He could taste blood in the back of his mouth and he knew he was in love with Blair Waldorf, the person hired to kill him.

* * *

_She couldn't move. Her breath came ragged from her chest as she lay on her back, the ground of the wedding chapel beneath her. She could hear his slinking approach._

_Her love._

_Her life._

_Her killer._

_Even as she was wheezing, covered in blood from the wounds he had given her if only indirectly, he still marveled at how gloriously beautiful she was. Her wedding gown stretched around her eight month pregnant stomach._

_He wanted to hate that baby that some common civilian had given her. He had already killed the fiancée who deigned to touch her in the first place._

_He knelt at her side, blood still oozing form her wounds. He sighed, taking out his handkerchief to at least wipe the blood caked onto her face. She didn't flinch away from him but her eyes held nothing but betrayal._

_"In these final moments," he said quietly, "I won't have you thinking that I enjoy this. I could never relish the thought of..."_

_She was touching her stomach protectively as she watched him shift coolly._

_"You know what I am," he continued. "What I'm capable of. Just like you. Even so, you must understand that for me, this is completely masochistic."_

_Her brown eyes had widened, for the first time portraying real emotion at the gun pointed at her face._

_"Chuck," she said as he cocked the gun. __He squeezed the trigger. "It's your baby."_

* * *

He licked up her thigh and she shuddered beneath him. He smoothed his fingers over the healed bullet wound as she smoothed her hand over the lower expanse of his back where the evidence of her own handiwork lay permanent.

"Sorry I shot you," she said, a little breathless. He chuckled sardonically.

"I love you."

Her hand froze. It wasn't the first time they had whispered such sentiments to each other in the dead of night where no one could hear them. But hearing words of love from the mouths of remorseful killers was something to behold. She grabbed the back of his neck, kissing him fiercely.

"I thought you were going to kill me," she defended herself, still fingering the scar beneath his shoulder blade.

"And for that, I cannot hold you at fault," he said into her neck.

"It does make one wonder what could happen to make you hate me," she said softly.

"I could never hate you," Chuck said.

"I smashed your face in when you tracked me down," she told him.

"You thought I was there to kill you," he pointed out.

"What was a girl to do?" she asked breezily.

"A colt .45 comes to mind," he responded.

"Then I'm sorry I shot you in the back," she answered.

"It was worth it," he said, venturing down her body. "The scalding hot sex that commenced afterwards was a comfort."

"It's not my fault you find guns an aphrodisiac," she murmured, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Me?" he asked, lifting his head. "Sweetheart, that was all you. You just like taking your clothes off in front of me."

Her stomach stirred.

It never ceased to amaze her how his lewd comments made butterflies flap against the bars of her ribs.

* * *

He was only supposed to be gone for an hour.

Blair refused to shed tears on the bathroom floor of a hotel bathroom. But the positive sign in the window of the pregnancy test was glaring up at her and she felt her body rebel again. She grasped the basin of the sink, unable to get any farther than that.

The undisputed truth was ripping through her and she knew how completely pathetic she was. Sitting in the floor of a bathroom waiting for the killer that she loved to come back from a freelance hit because she had failed to complete the one that mattered.

And now she was impregnated by him.

He asked her to stay here and wait for him. Wait for him until he was finished and then they would hop another jet to another job and so on.

The undisputed truth was still glaringly obvious.

That was the reason she was crying on the floor.

She heard the door blast open as tears tracked down her face.

Because she knew there was only one thing she could do.

Break the heart of a murdering bastard.

He was only supposed to be gone for an hour.

* * *

He was only supposed to be gone for an hour. But when he approached the shambles of the door that had an apparent buckshot through it, he knew something was horribly and devastatingly wrong. He wasn't even gone for that long and he told her to wait for him.

He entered the room, surveying the damage. Her things were strewn about. The bed was still rumpled from when he pressed lingering kisses to her already perspiring and sticky body, promising he wouldn't be gone for that long. She lazily turned to her side, her hot flesh smooth against the sheets.

And now there wasn't even that.

He stopped as he saw light underneath the bathroom door. Foreboding filled through him. He reached for the sheath at his back and pulled the blade out. Because whoever hurt her deserved utter and complete torture.

He put his hand to the doorknob and flung the door open so it hit the back wall. He flinched, screwing his eyes shut at the sight before him. He opened his eyes to look at the red stains smeared across the floor.

Like she was dragged.

He knew he wouldn't find her here. But when he did, he would castrate whoever desecrated her body enough to want to take it with them.

* * *

_She was beautiful. He didn't think this was how this would go. He never believed it. But there she was. And she was beautiful._

_He never believed that she wouldn't be. But for the first time, his all consuming rage was sated by the sight of her in a wedding dress. Her seemingly innocent eyes were cast upon him and for a moment, the thoughts of what he came here to do were the last things on his mind._

_"How did you find me?"_

_"I'm Chuck Bass."_

_But only for a moment._

* * *

He spent three months in a drunken stupor.

And then he realized that he was Chuck Bass. And even though she was his other half, he was also a killer.

And this was a situation that deserved revenge.

* * *

_Cornelia Archibald. That's what it said in the newspaper clipping. And the incomprehensible theory that she was capable of leaving him suddenly became a harsh and cruel reality._

_Nathaniel Archibald._

_Nathaniel Archibald was going to die and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Nathaniel Archibald was in the article along with "Cornelia" that was announcing their engagement._

_Their impending marriage._

_Nathaniel Archibald was going to die for knocking up his girl and attempting to marry her._

* * *

Blair Waldorf's name wasn't Cornelia. That was a concoction she invented when she met Nate. Nate was easy to manipulate so she liked him. He was easy to convince that the first time they slept together he had gotten her pregnant.

It was easy to wrangle a marriage out of the honorable and good natured Nate in exchange for a legal change in her name.

It was easy to pretend that the love of her life wouldn't come looking for her.

It was easy to pretend that he couldn't find her.

That he wouldn't.

But as she sat in the dressing room, preparing to get married to a man she didn't love, let alone, could never respect, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She recognized the feeling. It was same feeling she felt after she failed her last official mission.

When a man with a black eye that she administered walked into her house and she dropped her dress for him. He had come there to kill her, a gun pointed at her head. She had been convinced that using him would be easy. Tire him out. He was just a man after all. And as he slumbered, she would make her escape. She had seduced him and ran, sure that he wouldn't come after her again.

Assuming that he would just let her go.

That wasn't what happened.

He found her again and that time, she hadn't used him. That time after she shot him in the back, when he kissed her, she knew something had changed. She knew that neither of them understood what was happening. But neither of them could escape it.

Chuck Bass could never just let her go.

She should have known this.

She rounded the back door and there he leaned against the church, like he had every right to be there.

Even after her betrayal, he could never let her go.

Not without a fight.

* * *

"Hello, Waldorf."

The dark hair that he had missed for three months spiraled in columns down her shoulders and back, a stark contrast to her sterile white wedding dress.

Eight months pregnant and she was still the most mesmerizing thing he had ever seen. Some other man's baby inside of her and he knew he missed her.

"Or is it Archibald now?"

"Not yet," she whispered.

She was beautiful. He didn't think this was how it would go. He never believed it. But there she was. And she was beautiful.

He never believed that she wouldn't be. But for the first time, his all consuming rage was sated by the sight of her in a wedding dress. Her seemingly innocent eyes were cast upon him as she spoke again. "How did you find me?"

A sort of rage built within him indignantly. Since their start, she should have known. She should have just known. He would always find her.

Even now.

"I'm Chuck Bass," he smirked.

She still had the most disarming smile he had ever seen.

Then her expression dropped and she took a deep breath.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What am I doing here?"

He did his best to keep his rage at bay. She was steps away from him and her thoughts that he could just let all of this slip away caused red to sweep across his vision.

But he could be calm for now.

Because he was seeing his girl in a wedding dress and she was still beautiful.

"You really didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" he asked. "Leaving me behind."

"I assure you that wasn't my intention," Blair answered with downcast eyes.

"I wanted to see you one last time before you became Mrs. Nathaniel Archibald."

It wasn't right. None of this was right. He had to know that. He had to know it hadn't been just that easy to leave him. Instead, she said something else, because then he would know. Then he would know it wasn't what he thought at all.

"Are you going to be nice?" she inquired.

Like she knew him.

He smirked, straightening his pristine jacket.

"You know I have never been nice in my entire life," he reminded her. "But I will attempt to do my best at being... civil."

"Don't strain yourself," Blair rolled her eyes.

And he knew he could never stop loving her.

Even now. Even what she had done to them.

To him.

He knew she knew that he knew there was something weighing on both of them. He looked at how far her wedding gown went out.

"Blair," he said pointedly.

He refused to call her the name her attempted husband would call her.

She laughed.

"That mockery isn't a real big believer in wasting time, is he?" he asked.

"Mockery?"

"Of what we used to have," he said, finally pushing himself from the side of the building to her side. "A pale comparison. Not even a comparison."

He tipped her chin so she looked into his dark eyes.

He was as beautiful as ever.

Her hands slid over her stomach and she just shrugged. There wasn't really anything else to say.

"Have you seen Nate?" Blair asked quietly, not wanting to incur the wrath of someone who was so obviously jilted.

Like he could hide anything from her.

"Nate," he sneered. "Nathaniel Archibald. I have. He has nice... hair."

"I thought you were being civil," Blair narrowed her eyes.

"My attempt at it," Chuck answered. "I haven't been for so long. I'm a little rusty at it."

He paused, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Do you like it?"

"Nate?" Blair asked in surprise. Her wedding dress suddenly felt uncomfortably constricting.

"All of it."

"Yes," she said. "It will be a good environment for my daughter to grow up in."

Daughter.

Of course it was a daughter.

Chuck could have given her a son.

But he tried not to take her comment too personally. He tried not to think that he would have loved to marry her.

"I guess you did trade up," he murmured.

"Stop it," she whispered.

"What?" he asked. "I'm interested in meeting him. I guess I'm biased, but I am particular towards who tries to marry my girl."

She tried to look away but his eyes were too strong. She tried not to overthink his word choice of _tries_.

He took her hand in his, laying a kiss across the back of it. She knew Chuck's effect on people. And she knew Nate wouldn't be able to handle it. But he never really gave her a choice to how she felt when she was around him anyway. His hand was still wrapped around hers and she felt him pull her lightly. His hand went down to her waist.

"Blair," he said huskily into her ear. She tried to ignore her conscience that screamed at how close his hand was to his own daughter. She pulled away to look into his eyes. He swept her hair from her face. "I dreamed of you..."

"Here comes Nate," Blair said in surprise, pulling away from him. He longed to touch her again like they used to. But as he saw the blonde and blue eyed substitute, he couldn't help but scowl. He pulled into a smirk that looked like it belonged on his face.

"Nathaniel," he greeted, shaking his hand. "Chuck Bass."

"Hi," Nate said, looking at Blair quizzically.

"This is my brother," she blurted. Chuck's eyes snapped to hers, trying not to be too furious with her. She used to be so much better with her well crafted lies.

Nate looked between the two of them, a confused look still on his face. Chuck wondered of that's what his face always looked like.

Though the two of them shared dark and pale features, it was obvious the difference in appearance. Blair's eyes were shades darker than his and his sweeping cheekbones and slanting eyes were an obvious contrast to her own.

"Bass," Nate said. "Right." Chuck was sure that wasn't the fake maiden name that she had given the father of her child.

"So," Chuck said, looking at his surroundings. "Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride on her wedding dress before the wedding?"

"We live on the edge," Nate smiled. It was too honest. "Besides, Cornelia looks so beautiful in it. What's so bad about that?"

Nate's eyes narrowed as he looked at Chuck stroking Blair's hand.

"I agree," Chuck said, looking at Blair softly. He smirked, looking back at Nate. "We all like to live on the edge."

"Right," Nate said again, coughing awkwardly. "Actually, your timing couldn't have been more perfect. We were actually just about to start."

"I don't know if Chuck really wants to-"

"I suppose I do have impeccable timing," Chuck cut in. He was ignoring Nate completely, looking at Blair. "I would love to attend your wedding if you would have me."

There was a strange churning in her stomach and Blair knew it wasn't morning sickness. She knew her daughter wasn't stirring in her stomach.

Something was very wrong.

But before she could stop it, Nate was leading Chuck into the church and she knew causing a scene would be the least helpful in this situation.

"Which is the bride's side?" Chuck asked pointedly as the entered, Nate motioned towards the left and Chuck took his place in the back. Blair hesitated behind him as Nate made his way towards the alter.

"Chuck," she whispered. He turned towards her, his eyes dark and stiff. "You have to understand-"

"I understand," Chuck said coldly. "He's the one you want."

He tried to ignore the welling in her deep eyes.

"Well?" she asked. "Do I look pretty?"

He couldn't help stroking back her hair one last time. He smiled at her one last time, her innocence still so captivating. And she still didn't know the things that she did to him.

"More than anything."

He leaned in and gave her a fierce and sharp kiss so breif that the wedding party wouldn't notice.

"You look amazing."

He pulled away to see the slightest track of a tear reach down the side of her face. He swept it away, not letting his emotions that he thought lay dormant get the better of him.

The wedding march started and he watched her approach the alter with the five wedding guests around them. It was quaint and it was small and Chuck knew this wasn't her.

She knew it wasn't either.

A priest had just started when she heard it.

"What the hell?"

She looked over to see Chuck's cold eyes staring back at her. Behind him were the advancing the members of what she knew were Chuck's old firm. The rifles were clenched in their hands and she let out a scream. She screamed his name in torment as bullets tore through flesh and brick.

Nate hit the ground, blood pooling around his head.

Her shoes fell from her swelling feet as she attempted to escape. Chuck just stood back, his face devoid of any emotion as he watched. He watched his old friends advance on her. And like a cornered rodent, she had nowhere else to run.

She was on her back when she heard his shoes click towards her. The abrasions over her face and body bled profusely but the one thing she could think of was how her baby had to still be alive. She still had to be alive because that was what all of this was for.

Her eyes were swelling shut as he knelt down beside her. He took out his handkerchief that was monogrammed _CB _as she dully felt him wipe her blood away tenderly like the love he still had for her.

She couldn't move. Her breath came ragged from her chest as she lay on her back on the ground of the wedding chapel.

Her love.

Her life.

Her killer.

She couldn't help but stare up at him with betrayal.

"In these final moments," he said quietly, "I won't have you thinking that I enjoy this. I could never relish the thought of..."

She was touching her stomach protectively as she watched him shift coolly.

"You know what I am," he continued. "What I'm capable of. Just like you. Maybe I did relish what I did to the rest of them. They deserved every minute of agonizing tormnet. But I have to tell you, this isn't my murderous streak. Even so, you must understand that for me, this is completely masochistic. And with you gone, so am I. Because I couldn't just have this happen. You know it. And I know it."

Her brown eyes had widened, for the first time portraying real emotion at the gun pointed at her face.

"Chuck," she said as he cocked the gun. "It's your baby."

All he felt was the recoil of the gun he just fired at her head.

* * *

a.n: So this could go one of three ways. If all of you absolutely hated it, this will be just a one shot and you can just completely ignore its existence. If you actually enjoyed it, here's what can happen. I can continue it in the short hand fashion that its in. This is basically an overview of what happened in my Chair AU universe. So I could continue it if you want to see what happens after (because there is a way to continue it, believe it or not, those of you who haven't seen the movie.) to make this just a two-shot. Or, this could just be a starting point for a multi fic. I could make one that has more nuances in it, that goes through it completely because as you can see, there are major time lapses which other things happened in it. But I would understand if this was too bizare for anyone to want to read any more of it.

For those of you who have seen it, there is dialogue that is obviously an omage to the movie as well as other wording.


End file.
